Faz's Row
by Nater Taters
Summary: Welcome to Ryder City! Please enjoy your stay in this wonderful metropolis which may or may not be named after a creep who would slip into people's rooms at night and sniff their hair. Please keep your eyes open as well, because this place is crawling with corruption and bloodthirsty gangsters, most of which don't take kindly to outsiders. Well...unless you're a man named Mike
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. I got this idea after playing Saints Row. I thought I might try it out and see if anyone would enjoy it. The first chapter will be very short because, once again, I'm testing to see if this can work. Yes, the bots are humanized, deal with it. I don't own any of the FNAF characters, I simply own the story and anything I come up with. Now…..on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ryder City

Ryder City was just like any other city, it had its nice spots. You know, the places were under aged douches spend their daddy's hard earned cash on booze and cheap women who are easier than walking through the front door, you know, those kind of places. Ryder City had a bustling nightlife, complete with nightclubs, strip clubs, bars and everything in between. Ryder City also had a seedy underbelly as well, the city was run by ruthless street gangs. KJ42 (or the 42s for short) was a brutal gang consisting of Asian hoodlums, known for extortion and armed robbery.

Then there is Skinhead biker gang known as The White Boys (WBZ), a racist, white trash gang who was no stranger to getting their hands dirty. There was the 5th street Busters, a gang consisting mostly of African-American gangsters, they usually fought the rival Canton Hill Crips, who also called the city home as well. Along with these big gangs, there were plenty of small street gangs, such as The Bombers, Ravens, Holy Rollerz, and Reapers.

There was one gang that no one paid any mind, it was a small, but hardy group. It had no real conditions to get in. If you fire a gun, chances are, you will make it into The 4th Avenue Fazbears, or simply known as the Bears. The Bears are a small gang, run by Freddy Fazowitz, a mountain of a man, heavily muscled, donning a business like suit complete with a bow tie and fedora. Fazowitz second in command is Bonnie, a slimmer, but still well-built Caucasian man. His black hair was cut short and he seemed to have an affinity for the color purple. He was the one who would be calling the shots if ever Freddy bit a bullet, or had autoerotic asphyxiation, whatever happened first. Chica was the only female in the Bears. She was slimly built and tended to attract more attention than most. Don't look her good looks fool you though, underneath those honey golden locks tinted with pink highlights was a girl with brain, Chica was sly, and she knew how to get what she wanted.

Finally there was Foxy and Goldie. Dominque Foxworth and Julian Golden, or Foxy and Goldie, respectfully. Foxy was The Bears' main runner, an errand boy of sorts. He was the one who did the gang's menial stuff, doing drug deals, smuggling arms, and shipping in lots of weed, lots and lots of weed. He seemed to have a thing for Chica, but she didn't seem to notice or care. That never bothered Foxy, he continued to pursue her, even if she quite literally pushed his dick in a few times to get the point across she had no love for him. The last member was a young and brilliant black hat hacker named Julian Golden, or Goldie for short. He was a leaner African-American kid with gold dreadlocks and a knack for anything with computers. He wasn't much of a soldier per say, but always kept a trusty Beretta on him just in case the need arised to fight a rival gang.

This small, but tough group of street thugs were the odd man out in a city full of corruption, shysters and psychopath. They were a sanctuary for those who wanted to escape Ryder City and it's burrows. They promised those they swore to protect that the city would be theirs soon. The lowlifes running the show wouldn't know what hit them when they crossed the Fazbears.

While they talked a big game, especially Freddy, they knew would need more help. They were small, and their name didn't hold much wait, especially among the big dogs of Ryder Island. If they wanted to not only survive, but thrive, they would need some more recruits.

It just so happened Freddy knew where to start looking, the worst hood in Ryder City, a simple spit of land simply known as Ryder's Row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone, I decided to go through with this idea and see where it goes. Enjoy! :P**

Chapter 2: Bullets at the Bar

Down in the slums of Ryder City, a single young man was moving his possessions into his new apartment. He was determined to get everything into his new place before that obnoxious kid that lived next to him returned. The kid seemed quite excited to be getting a new neighbor, if only Mike could share his same enthusiasm. He grunted with effort as he lugged the dumpy television into the living room of his dumpy ass apartment, damn, it sucked being a minimum wage worker in 1993, making only about 4 dollars an hour, still though, at least he had his own place.

He had to pretty much beg his parents to let him go out on his own, for Christ sake's, he was 23, normally his parents would be pushing him out themselves. Either way, with the money he saved from working odd jobs in his hometown of Detroit, and with some of his parents cash as well, he was able to move to Ryder City. It wasn't the nicest place, but still, it would work for now, especially with what little cash Mike was bringing in.

"There ya go, ya piece of shit." Mike grumbled as he set his TV in the far corner of the main room of his apartment, The whole place was a dump, the apartment smelt like either bad meat or good cheese, Mike couldn't decide. Mike groaned in exhaustion as he collapsed onto the nappy couch he brought from home. A lot of his stuff was pretty beaten up and worn, but it was the best he could do for now. He sighed when he heard anxious knocking on the front door.

"Great I wonder who that could be." Mike said as he stood to his feet and slinked over the door and cautiously opened it, only to be meet a red blur and something latched onto him.

"Mikey Senpai!" A young female voice squealed, Doll, of course it was Doll, Mike totally forgot that she was coming over. He returned the embrace and pulled back, kissing his longtime girlfriend gently. "Doll, oh my god it's so good to see you!" Mike said, the younger redhead with chocolate brown eyes giggled. "Oh Mikey, it's so nice to see you making something of yourself and not living with your parents." Doll exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch, Mike taking a seat next to her. "Yeah, too bad I don't have a fucking clue on what to do next." Doll smiled and hugged Mike, they had been together for 2 years, and they were planning on getting married soon. They were truly in love, but without a realistic job for Mike, the young couple was quite strapped for cash. Mike had been a student in college, but decided to drop out before he could get a degree in engineering. It was probably the stupidest thing he had done to date.

"Don't worry about that Mike, I know you'll think of something." She said as she snuggled aginst him. Mike was sure hoping she was right.

 **3 hours later, Downtown, The Broken Chair bar**

Freddy and Foxy had decided to grab a drink in the seedy downtown of Ryder city. Being a the head of the gang and the bitch of said gang could really take it out of you. Freddy downed another shot of tequila as he glanced around the room, it was loud and obnoxious in the bar, the normal shysters and gangbangers prowled the bar, looking for a quick fix and the like.

"So as I was sayin, Chica could be a real bitch sometimes, I mean, I know she wants me, but come on, why does she have to deny it." Foxy asked nobody in particular. Freddy rolled his eyes and looked down at the kid. "What makes you think that?" He asked. Foxy grinned and decided it was time for a fourth wall break, "Well, who knows, maybe Nater Taters will write it up you never know man, that guy is nuttier than squirrel shit." He busted out into laughing as Freddy looked at him like he was insane, which was partly true, him and Chica were a little crazy, maybe that's what the Bears needed, a little craziness. Just then, a younger looking man and an even younger lady came through the front door, what they were doing in a place like this, Freddy wasn't too sure. The young man, a dirty blonde with a average build and blue eyes, and the lady, a redhead with a curvier build and brown eyes. The young man had a scar running down from his right eye, it ran down the side of his face before stopping right above his mouth, he looked pretty rugged. Foxy caught him staring at the younger couple,both being a year or two older than him. "You thinking threesome or something?" Foxy asked, laughing at his own joke, the older Freddy glared at the younger Foxy, who shut up and chuckled nervously.

"So, how have you been Mikey?" The young lady asked. She didn't mind that other people were giving weird glances at all, she was happy to be with her boyfriends, whom she hadn't seen in a while. "Fine, fine, I was just moving my things in before you came over, I met a pretty obnoxious kid living next door, the guy is a trip." Mike said as Doll couldn't help but giggle at his expense. The front door opened again, and in walked in four younger looking African-American men, they all donned some variation on the colors, purple and black. Most of them donned also some kind of gold, no matter how minuscule. They walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Aw shit, Foxy we have company." Freddy muttered, trying to keep a low profile, Foxy followed Freddy's gaze and noticed the newcomers. "Ravens, let's bounce." Foxy said, drinking the last of his beer and heading for the exit. Just before they could make a getaway, a lone bullet zipped by Freddy's nose and smashed into the wall. Freddy turned and glared at the ring leader of the small crew of raven gangbangers. "Faz, I thought I told you and crew, that we run the streets around here, you just can't come walking around here with a big dick and think we won't notice." One of the hoods said, Freddy had seen that guy before, head shaved ,missing one of his teeth, a certain limp to his step, some kind of tribal tattoo running down his right arm.

"Listen, you wanna give me and Foxy here trouble, fine, just don't expect to walk outta here with any of your teeth attached to your gums." Freddy growled, Foxy taking a step forward, a strange look in his eyes. The whole bar was silent, even Mike and Doll had stopped speaking. You could cut the tension with a knife. One of the ravens drew first, opening fire towards Freddy and Foxy, the two men dove behind a table as the bar rapidly cleared, except for Mike and Doll, who would have to risk running through the crossfire to escape.

"You motherfuckers think you can mess with Freddy Faz and his crew, fuck you!" Freddy roared, returning fire with his Remington 357 magnum. The bullets really started flying between the Ravens and the splintered and a few plates were shattered by the bullets. Mike fell on top off Doll, shielding her from the shootout.

"Eat shit and die!" Foxy screamed, firing an uzi into the bar which the Ravens had taken cover. One of the gangbangers popped his head over the bar, only for his head to explode like a melon by one of Freddy's bullets. "Oh shit, they got Ray, you bastards!" The loudmouth who started the mess said, the remaining hoods returning fire. Mike held Doll close and closed his eyes, praying to whatever god he could. After a few more moments, it fell silent.

"Hey, you alright?" Mike heard a voice. He opened his eyes to be face to face with an older man, maybe in his 40s, he was well built and had shaggy brown hair and brilliant sky blue eyes. The man was a little on the heavy side, but not fat, in fact, he was quite built for a bigger dude. Behind him, Mike noticed a younger guy, probably in his late teens, with going over the dead bodies of the Ravens. The younger man had short red hair with strange amber eyes, he was skinny, he also had stubble and was missing a few teeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike said, standing to his feet, he looked around and saw the bar was completely trashed. "Jesus, you guys really need to shoot up the place?" He asked. Freddy chuckled lightly and looked around, "Hey they come to Faz's Row, they better expect a fight." Freddy paused before asking "What is your name?" Mike cleared his throat awkwardly, looking back at Doll, who looked equally anxious. "Mike Schmidt, and this is my girl Doll." Mike said, Doll waving awkwardly. Freddy looked between the two, sighing realizing they weren't a threat. "Name's Freddy and this guy is Dom, but we just call him Foxy." Foxy glared at the couple, simply grunting.

"Yeah, well, thanks for not shooting us, we better be going." Mike said, grabbing Doll and heading for the exit, Freddy stopped him and looked towards Mike. "Listen, I know you're new here in Ryder City, so if you ever need work, come find us at 5702 Fourth Avenue. We'll be waiting….Mikey" Freddy said, Mike looked at him for a few moments, before quickly exiting the bar, Doll in tow

"You don't really think that white collar can help us, do you boss?" Foxy asked. Freddy looked back and spoke, "We'll have to wait and see."

 **Thank God, sorry that took forever to update, life has been very for me. If anyone is wondering when the next update for FLU is coming, I'll try and get it up by October 27** **th** **, which just so happens to be my birthday, until then.**


End file.
